


The Physics Department

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: nolivingmanSetting: pre-series.Request: Fred Burkle. Science is sexy.Summary: Fred was one of two girls in the physics department.





	The Physics Department

Fred wasn't surprised that she when lost her virginity, she burnt her foot on a Bunsen burner. Her mother used to worry about her not getting boys because she spent all her time in a science lab after she changed her major from history to physics. But what her mother didn't understand was that she was one of two girls in the physics department.

Boys thought science was sexy. The boys in lab got hot when she went into string theory. And maybe they weren't a good sample, but that was why Fred didn't work in statistics.

Fred liked the scar on her foot much better than the boy. And she dumped him the next week. There were plenty of other boys in her department.


End file.
